


生贄の騎士

by nidelungen



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fiction, M/M, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidelungen/pseuds/nidelungen
Summary: 我流的小故事。触手play注意，养成注意。
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	生贄の騎士

倒数三声之后，阿尔贝尔眼上蒙的布终于被解开了。眼前的景象是一个洞窟，没有任何犬牙一样的岩石和其他，灰蓝色的岩石打磨光滑，是一个很适合藏匿财宝的洞窟。送他来洞窟的人只是停在门口，既没有给他剑，也没有给其他东西。  
这也难怪，毕竟是“祭品”——他自嘲着走进洞窟，很快就听到那些人离开的脚步声，这才深呼吸一口气，看着现在的自己。  
他没有穿通常的皮甲，留给他的不过一件衬衫和裤子，再加脚上的皮靴，脖子和手上都被加上铁制的镣铐，大概是怕洞窟里的怪物打不过他。  
那个怪物，或者说恶魔，是雷维翁建国以来一直献上祭品的存在。每隔二十年，一位纯洁少女就要和现在的他一样，走进洞窟，成为这怪物的食物。而那怪物的贪欲不会停止，每二十年，就会有某个地区的居民们在终日惶恐中度日，害怕自己的女儿被夺走。  
这种习俗其实起于两百年前，那时候因为饥荒，雷维翁歉收，一位少女违反了本来献祭的禁忌，自愿作为祭品踏入了这里，结果那怪物食髓知味，从此每二十年都有无知者仿效。  
而最近，雷维翁王家相关的贵族们和骑士间，正在就是否讨伐这怪物互相攻讦。  
“依靠阿尔贝尔大人和天雷剑的话，这怪物肯定是束手就擒吧。”支持讨伐的骑士们这么说着，阿尔贝尔架不住这压力，不得不和王上提出这件事。  
最后还是被否决了。“那个怪物有你不知道的内幕，”王上那么说着，摸着阿尔贝尔的头，“那个怪物和整个雷维翁的建立有关，我们不能这么背弃它。”  
而后他就正经的成了那个祭品，替代了各位少女。大概怪物也想除掉自己——听到那句宣告时阿尔贝尔是那么认定的。  
现在他已经走到了洞穴的中部。没有自然的声音，只有自己的脚步声和那种一直带着不安的沙沙声。似乎是谁在移动。  
（……还要食物送到嘴边。）  
就在这时，阿尔贝尔看到了这个怪物。似乎是有一丝廉耻一般，怪物穿着带有兜帽的长袍，但即使如此也未能遮掩恶龙一样的下半身，腰间生出的两个头颅和巨大的、鬼爪一样的手掌，那两个头颅有着骑士头盔一样的外形，却长着恶魔的角，它们紫色的厚皮在昏暗的光线里一清二楚，赤色的双眼正看着他。  
怪物比阿尔贝尔还要高上不少，借着光线他能看到那兜帽下的下半脸，是和人类一样的面孔，此外，它还有和人类一样的双手，那双手阿尔贝尔曾经见过，不止一次。  
“——尤……”  
只是吐出一个音节，数条触手就从怪物的身后窜出。它们敏捷的缠上了阿尔贝尔的四肢，捆绑、拉扯、托举，立刻地撕开了他的那条裤子，暴露出私处。即使阿尔贝尔试图用力破坏掉其中一条，也立刻感觉到触手会用比他更大的力量缠住他。  
“是你，想要杀了我？”那怪物的声音仿佛低语和诅咒，回响在洞穴里。不知为何，这可怕声音的含义传入阿尔贝尔的脑中，让他为之颤抖。  
无法反抗。无力反抗。阿尔贝尔的唇被一条触手强行的撬开，填塞在口内的部分意外的滑腻，现在他只能发出一声呜咽了。  
（——安静一些。至少要装出被我吃掉的样子。）对阿尔贝尔来说熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音，突然在脑内鸣动起来。  
对那个声音的说法还没有接受时，触手的条数就增加了，其中有一条颜色近乎发紫、带着吸盘的触手，正分泌出古怪的黏液，单纯触碰，身体便随之发起情欲的热。而它最后停在了阿尔贝尔的私处，那隐藏起的后庭旁。  
恐惧折磨着大脑。连应答声音，都已经做不到了。  
（现在就忍着吧，雷迅卿。也可以好好虐待一下你了。）  
阿尔贝尔现在的理智只想踹出去一脚，蹬在怪物的脸上。但是怪物仔细的用触手拘束了他，现在又有带着粘液的触手，缠绕住他下身软软的性器。  
而后触手们开始齐心协力的行动。那条紫色的触手小心翼翼的探入后庭，之后便用吸盘吮吸起来，同时轻轻动作着，搅动着身内的肉壁，而性器也随着另一条触手的小心蠕动，缓缓挺立起来。剩下的触手绞紧、缠绕，撕裂了阿尔贝尔身上  
的衣服和枷锁，破烂的衣料和金属掉在石窟的地面上，露出青年健壮的、小麦色的身体。  
现在与其说是情欲带来了美妙的快乐，不如说是被迫勃起引发的折磨。阿尔贝尔的身体微妙的高热着，逼迫主人呻吟出来、享受着这神秘的快感。即使意识要把呜咽尽可能绞杀在喉间，然而身体却不服从指令，仿佛大脑的神经和身体分离开来一样。  
随着触手加速了搅动和吸吮、分泌出更多的黏液，身体也逐渐被带向那高潮。立刻，激烈的快感冲击着理智，娇美的呻吟从喉间发出，等到理智拿回去身体的主导权，阿尔贝尔才看到自己射出的白色体液溅落在小腹和地面上，而淫靡的水声早已在他的身内和洞穴中回响着。  
（——我放弃了，就这么虐待我吧。）  
阿尔贝尔昏睡过去一样，闭上眼睛。顿时，他意识到口中的那根触手，也开始搅动着他的口腔。就好像是……它要和自己接吻一样。  
“呜……”  
被三根触手同时侵犯着身体内部的感知，不应期的不适和近乎窒息的感受，在大脑中形成灰暗的记忆。阿尔贝尔清楚得很，在玩食物或者假装在玩食物的怪物不会停下来，直到哪一方筋疲力尽为止。  
就在他打算直接昏睡过去的关口，触手从他的口中退出。接着是属于人类的甜美的一吻，阿尔贝尔睁开眼睛，看到了怪物兜帽下的脸。是那张他预想中的、有着狭长双眼和柔和轮廓的脸孔。那人的发色化作灰烬一样的白色，双眼也变了色，脸孔的血管也有扭曲，但是五官是不会变的。  
他试图伸出手去抚摸那人，却意识到自己的身体已经度过了不应期，触手也绞紧了身体。立刻，折磨的快感重新传来，而触手的操作者不过是要更深的让他痛苦。  
“——你……这……混蛋……”  
最后只记得自己吐出了这样的话语。之后理性彻底的，被长久的、被迫的享乐和服从取代。

再醒来的时候，阿尔贝尔发现自己躺在床上。这是张他很熟悉的四柱床，床上有张专门的小桌子放东西，以前尤里乌斯就坐在床上写东西。  
尤里乌斯。雷维翁公爵尤里乌斯，是阿尔贝尔的抚养人，当年阿尔贝尔的父亲死后，是他一手带大的阿尔贝尔。  
而那个人正是困扰雷维翁多年的可怕怪物的真身。以前阿尔贝尔觉得他是各国都有流传的不死者，现在这说法却改变了。  
“……为什么。”  
不理解，不明白，不清楚真相的阿尔贝尔思考着可能的情况，却得不到答案。拼凑出的碎片让他把头埋进枕头里。  
就在那时有人敲了敲门。“阿尔贝尔？”  
阿尔贝尔缩进了被子里，而门直接被打开了。打开门的人有着温暖的棕发，双眼狭长，轮廓柔和，双眼也是和头发一样温暖的棕色，身形比阿尔贝尔略健壮一些。  
那个人手里拿着一个碗，燕麦粥的香气从碗里传来。  
“已经醒了吗？”  
阿尔贝尔一言不发，背对着那个人。那正是恶魔，也正是他的抚养人，他可能对之有所感情的尤里乌斯。  
尤里乌斯看了一眼变成茧的被子，放下燕麦粥，走了出去，过了一阵拿着阿尔贝尔小时候的玩偶回来。这玩偶是一个能翻面的章鱼，用天鹅绒制作，一面是生气的绿色章鱼，一面是开心的蓝色章鱼。  
“我把玩偶放这里了。”  
阿尔贝尔从被子里看着那个玩偶，他特意掀开了一点点被子，看着绿色章鱼。  
“吃的在桌子上。”  
没有回应。  
“要看书吗？我等下给你拿过来。”  
没有回应。  
“对了还有这个。”一样东西放在了床边。阿尔贝尔从被子里伸出手，把东西拿了进来。结果那是一把紫色剑鞘的古剑，剑上微微带着雷光。  
阿尔贝尔伸出手，把章鱼翻回去了蓝色那面，探出头来，看着自己最好的亲友，脸上带着略有些怯生生的表情，而后他深呼吸。  
“你得解释清楚。为什么那怪物是你？你怎么会变成那样？”  
“那你先洗漱吃饭，不然我就把天雷剑没收回去。”尤里乌斯指指燕麦粥，“要凉掉了。”

现在他们俩又坐下来，好好面对着对方了。阿尔贝尔能看到尤里乌斯脸上还有微妙的潮红，似乎连他自己也变得暧昧起来，恰似薄暮。  
“我有厌食的问题。”尤里乌斯开口说，“而现在对另一个我来说，能吃下肚的只有你一个人了。但是，我的亲友，你对我来说很重要。”  
“哪方面的重要？”  
“你的血肉是我用来解咒的材料。”  
阿尔贝尔第一反应是看自己身上有没有少一块肉，“那你要哪块？”  
“……一点头发和精液就行，别太在意。重要的是其他材料，”尤里乌斯看了眼自己，“我还得忍着恶心吃普通的食物。”  
“你有被诅咒过？”阿尔贝尔这下才彻底反应过来，“那那个怪物……”  
尤里乌斯仿佛许下了承诺一样，点点头。他明显很不愉快，但还是忍受着。一时间他突然感受到有人在他颊边落下羽毛一般轻柔的吻，还有手也落在他发间，顿时本我的食欲突然危险起来。  
“……没事的，会没事的。”阿尔贝尔轻轻拍着身边人的背，“嗯。”  
尤里乌斯深呼吸了好几口气才冷静下来，“你就暂时住在主卧吧，楼上随便你折腾，不要到会客厅去。”  
“说起来……之前的那些女孩呢？”  
“她们在我这里训练一阵子贵族礼仪，就作为我的女儿嫁人了，真正重要的是修道院的研究员们，他们才是这个仪式里最重要的。”尤里乌斯继续深呼吸，“外国的研究员来雷维翁，就是用这种方法进入修道院。”  
尤里乌斯赞助了一个修道院。这个修道院名义上如此，实际一直都是雷维翁的科学研究院，毕竟僧侣们的时间足够多。  
“嗯……”  
如此亲近，尤里乌斯很想下一秒就吃掉自己身边的人，让血肉彻底融化在腹中，可是一旦吃下，他自己也会死去。  
“尤里乌斯。”阿尔贝尔突然开口了。  
“怎么了？”  
“这段时间，我来喂饱你。”  
尤里乌斯差点愣了，“你要喂饱我？你的手脚都会没的。”  
“但是……”阿尔贝尔的表情依然沉静，“你也说了自己是什么情况，不是吗？”  
“那你最好先听完这个故事再做选择。”尤里乌斯叹气，“和你老爸一样不带脑子。”

往昔，雷维翁是一对兄弟建立的。兄长乃是战士，弟弟则是谋士，经过整整五次战争，四百年前雷维翁成立在这片土地上。然而，被夺走土地的人不善罢甘休，于是那个人让雷维翁的战士国王做出选择——让他的谋士兄弟变成怪物，或是让整片土地寸草不生。  
国王最后选择了民众。从此，他的兄弟成为了巨怪。这怪物却依然有着理智躲藏起来，在隐秘的山洞里做研究，要夺回本来的姿态，却不得其解，他又找到了其他的研究员来研究诅咒，这研究持续了四百年。  
而后是两百年前一位少女的献身。她害怕的走进洞窟，发现怪物并不想吃掉她之后十分惊讶，最后她答应剪掉自己的一头秀发，让长发成为怪物的实验材料，喝下了最新一服药剂之后，怪物暂时恢复了人类的姿态。  
而怪物最后找回了变回本来姿态的方法：和某人一同生活很长时间，最后彻底的成为那个人，其中的重要一步就是吞吃他的血肉，彻底满足身为怪物那面的食欲。  
在找到这个方法前，尤里乌斯已经活了四百年。这已经久远到他敢认定人类生活是究极无趣，只能用性来找刺激顺带填饱肚子，却始终找不到那个能让他真正提起食欲的家伙，以往的淫乱对他而言，是一份营养充足、却没什么味道的派。  
但是，当那个人出现在他面前时，他又不敢吞吃掉那个人。那人身上散发的凛冽之光，照射在他身上，绚目而美丽。他不敢握住这束光，也不会握住。  
而现在他正被蒙着眼睛，任由对方在他身内狠狠的撞击着。阿尔贝尔说要喂饱他，是字面意思上的要让他吞吃血肉、满足他的情欲的，不过前者还是被自己拒绝了。  
“呼……”  
仅仅是吐出气息，就已经在时刻提醒自己那多年来少有的愉悦。只是单纯的享受着，突然意识间又有所感叹——那时候的孩子长大了。  
尤里乌斯替阿尔贝尔的父亲照顾了他很长，很长时间。二十年对尤里乌斯本只有弹指一挥间，但在可爱的孩子身上，却是遥远漫长的时间。从不过到他小腿处到和他同高，这样的追赶花了二十年。  
近乎黑洞的欲望依然拨动起身体，视线的遮蔽能够更清晰的体会到身体内那撞击着的性器。明明是第一次，却似乎熟练于此。不，应该是自己的身体在引导着性器，令他能够得到满足。  
他从来没有在被玩弄这块的时候勃起过，现在却勃起了。被蒙住的眼睛中仿佛看见云霞一般，天旋地转——他意识到自己的身体射了。这也是第一次。  
“……阿尔贝尔？”  
他感觉到阿尔贝尔给他松开了眼睛上蒙住的布，“你还好吗？”  
“……我现在……可是十分的开心啊……呵呵……”即使话语之间夹杂喘息，也无法掩盖尤里乌斯的愉悦。

骑士们最终还是来到了洞穴门口，惊讶的看着阿尔贝尔赤身裸体的从洞穴里走出来。  
“……团长！”麦姆直接冲了过来，给自家的团长递了衣服，“怪物呢？”  
“这件事稍后再跟你说，”阿尔贝尔说，“先回去吧。”  
就这样，以七天为界限，雷维翁的怪物自己消失了，雷维翁的黄金时代就这样被拉开帷幕，直到今日。  
不过还有一个细小的插曲——但这就是另外的一个故事了。


End file.
